Zeus
Zeus (Δίας in Greek, Ζευς in Ancient Greek) is the god of the skies, air. He is the youngest son of Kronos and Rhea. His Roman counterpart is Jupiter. He only has two known demigod children in the series:Jason and Thalia. He is the ruler of Olympus and the King of gods. He was portrayed bySean Bean in the film. Historyhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/b/b6/Zues.jpgA statue of Zeus.Added by Percy Jackson12It should be noted that his early life was a lot like Kronos, who like him, was the youngest and the most powerful of his siblings and he was asked to defeat his father by his Titan mother, Rhea. Kronos sired several children by Rhea:Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon, but swallowed them all as soon as they were born, since he had learned from Gaia that he was destined to be overcome by his own son as he had overthrown his own father— a prophecy that Zeus was to hear and fulfil eventually. But when he was about to be born, Rhea sought Gaia to devise a plan to save him, so that Kronos would get his retribution for his acts against Ouranus and his own children. Rheagave birth to Zeus in Crete , handing Kronos a rock wrapped in swaddling clothes, which he promptly swallowed without looking or noticing it. Rhea hid Zeus on Mount Ida in Crete. He was raised by nymphs, who nursed him with goat's milk, honey and ambrosia. After reaching manhood, Zeus plotted with his grandmother, Gaia to trickKronos into disgorging first the stone, then his siblings in reverse order of swallowing. Metis the Titaness gave Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine to force him to disgorge the babies: Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon.Zeus then released the brothers of Kronos and his Titan brethren, theHekatonkheires and the Cyclops, from their dungeon in Tartarus, killing their guard, Kampê. As a token of their appreciation, the Cyclopes gave him thunder and the thunderbolt, or lightning, which had previously been hidden by Gaia. Together,Zeus and his brothers and sisters, along with the Hekatonkheires, Metis,Prometheus and his brother Epimetheus and the Cyclopes overthrew Kronosand the other Titans, in the First Titan War called the Titanomachy. The defeated Titans were then cast into a shadowy underworld region known asTartarus, and Kronos was cut up with his own scythe. Atlas, one of the titans that fought against Zeus (also Prometheus and Epimetheus's brother), was punished by having to hold up the sky on his back for all eternity, because the sky could not hold itself up. After the battle with the Titans, Zeus shared the world with his elder brothers, Poseidon and Hades, by drawing lots: Zeus got the sky and air, Poseidon the waters and earthquakes, and Hades received the land of the dead (the Underworld). The ancient Earth, Gaia, could not be claimed; she was left to all three, each according to their capabilities, which explains why Poseidon was the "earth-shaker" (the god of earthquakes) and Hades claimed the humans that died. Gaia resented the way Zeus had treated the Titans, because they were her elder children. It should be noted that it was because of this type of action from both Kronos and Ouranos that Kronos overthrew his father and why Zeusand his siblings followed suit in dethroning Kronos. Soon after taking the throne as king of the gods, Gaia brought forth two to stand against the Olympians, the monsters Typhon and Echidna. He vanquished Typhon and trapped him under Mount Edna, later Mt. St. Helens when Western Civilization moved to America, but left Echidna and her children alive to be a challenge for future heroes. Zeus and Metis http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=2Edit Metis was Zeus's first wife and the Titaness of wisdom and deep thought, but her name originally connoted 'magical cunning' and was as easily equated with the trickster powers of Prometheus as with the 'royal metis' of Zeus. Metis was both a threat to Zeus and an indispensable aid. She advised him with her wise council during the war between the Titans and the gods, and was invaluable as an adviser. She was the one who mixed the mustard and salt water to cause Kronos to vomit up Zeus's siblings. Zeus and Metis married and consummated the marriage, but Zeus received a prophecy that Metis would eventually bear a son who would overthrow Zeus. To prevent this Zeus tricked her into turning into a fly and devoured her just as Kronos had done to his children. Metis was already pregnant. Months later Zeus felt a fierce pounding in his head and called for aid either Prometheus or in the other myths, Hephaestus came in and split his head open with a hammer or axe. Athena, his daughter with Metis sprang from Zeus's head fully armed with battle equipment and fully grown. Zeus and Hera http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=3Edit Zeus was the brother of Hera, and then became her consort. Gaia, their grandmother, gave Hera The Garden of the Hesperides as a wedding gift. Not trusting the Hesperides, Hera also put Ladon (a hundred headed dragon and one of the offspring of Echidna) to guard the apples of immortality in her orchard. With Hera, Zeus sired Ares, Hebe, Eris and Hephaestus. Zeus among nymphs or other Titanesses are famous. Stories of Zeus credits him with unions with Leto, Demeter,Gaia, Dione, and Maia. Among mortals were Semele, Lo, Europa, Leda, Alcheme and Ganymede. Many stories render Hera as jealous of his amorous conquests and a consistent enemy of Zeus' lovers and their children by him. For a time, a nymph named Echo had the job of distracting Hera from his affairs by incessantly talking; however, when Hera discovered the deception, she cursed Echo to repeat the words of others. Despite his own infidelity, Zeus was very jealous of Hera and punished everyone that tried to seduce her. When King Ixion, whom Zeus had absolved of the sin of murdering his father in-law and took to Olympus, fell in love with her and tried to convince her to come to him. To test Ixion, Zeus sent him Nephele, a cloud nymph shaped to look like Hera to Ixion. This union resulted in the Birth of Centauros who went on to mate with the wild mares giving birth to the centaur race. Zeus ended up driving Ixion from Mount Olympus and struck him with a Thunderbolt. Then he chained him to a fiery wheel, forever rolling around in Tartarus. Percy Jackson and the Olympianshttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=4Edit Over the centuries the Olympians moved west to the countries that held the seats of great power and influence. Zeus' and Poseidon's demigod children fought together against Hades' demigods in World War II. After Hades' side was defeated, The Oracle prophesied that a half-blood child of the three brothers would either cause the downfall or salvation of Olympus. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades swore and oath to no longer sired any more demigod children, but because Hades already had two demigods, Zeus ordered him to take them to Camp Half Blood. Hades disobeyed in the fear that they would either be turned against him or killed. Angered, Zeus tried to kill the children,Nico and Bianca di Angelo, by destroying the hotel they were staying at but Hades managed to protect them; he was grieved when he failed to save their mother Maria. In 1988, Zeus couldn't resist a beautiful television starlet called Ms. Grace and sired his newest child, Thalia Grace. He left but returned seven years later in 1995 as his Roman Aspect, Jupiter. Within the year he had a Roman demigod who he named Jason to appease his wife Hera who was angered by his infidelity, and at the risk posed by having a Greek and Roman child born in the same family. Eventually, Zeus left Ms. Grace again, and after Hera took Jason, Thalia ran away. Hades discovered Thalia's existence and was infuriated that Zeus had broken the oath, and was still angry about Maria's death. He sent monsters after Zeus's daughter and when she sacrificed herself to save her friends, seven year-old Annabeth Chase, fourteen year-old Luke Castellan and a satyr named Grover Underwood. Zeus took pity on her and transformed her into a Pine Tree to preserve her spirit. This was most likely a way to keep Thalia's spirit safe from his elder brother who was still hurt and angered over the death of the mortal, Maria di Angelo who he had killed in an attempt to kill Hades' own children to prevent the Prophecy from coming true. The Lightning Thiefhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=5Edit Five years later, Zeus' master lightning bolt was stolen and he immediately blamed Poseidon. Soon after, Poseidon claimed Percy Jackson as his son, and Zeus believed he'd found the way Poseidon had stolen his bolt. Outraged, he threatened Poseidon with war unless the bolt was returned. Percy and his friends, Annabeth and Grover, travelled across America to retrieve the bolt which they discovered that Luke had stolen the master bolt from Zeus's throne. They successfully retrieved it and returned it to Zeus. Due to hurt pride over being embarrassed, Zeus threatened Percy that should he ever fly again, Zeus would blast him out of the sky, but agreed to spare him to keep peace with Poseidon. He refused to discuss the threat posed by Kronos and left to purify his bolt from the "human taint". The Titan's Cursehttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=6Edit After Percy, Grover, Thalia, and Zoe Nightshade rescued Lady Artemis and Annabeth from Atlas, the campers went to Olympus from the Solstice meeting. Zeus refused to destroy his daughter Thalia and was concerned when his other daughter Artemis offered Thalia the position of her lieutenant after Zoe's death. Thalia accepted and vowed that she would not be the child of the prophecy, and that Percy should. The Olympians then voted on whether Percy should live, and despite not liking Percy's existence, Zeus voted for him to live. The Last Olympianhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=7Edit Zeus and the other Olympians left Olympus to battle Typhon, leaving a few minor gods and their demigod children to defend their thrones. Zeus refused to let any of the other gods return to Olympus, although he sent Hermes to carry messages. They fought for days but nevertheless Typhon made it to New York. The gods were tired, but with the arrival of Poseidon, their fighting spirit renewed and they defeated the monster, Poseidon striking the final blow.Kronos now possessed Luke's body, but Luke regained control long enough to destroy the Titan Lord by stabbing his "Achilles heel" ( a small section under his arm). The Olympians arrived, ready to battle, but found Percy, Annabeth and Grover by Luke's dead body. Zeus gave a speech about the bravery of the gods that no one gave any particular attention to (namely Percy and Poseidon), and reluctantly gave thanks to Hades for joining the war, and Poseidon, without whom "it would have been impossible to defeat Typhon". Zeus granted Thalia help in the hunters ranks; to Tyson, Cyclops son of Poseidon, Zeus made him a general in the armies of Olympus. At last, Zeus offered Percy the gift of immortality, to become a god and lieutenant to his father. Percy, after thinking about it, denied the gift, but swore the gods to an oath to pay more attention to their demigod children, honor the minor gods and give them cabins at camp (including Hades), and the stop the oath of The Big Three (Percy stating that it didn't work anyway), so they could accept and train these powerful demigods . Zeus, resentful about Percy's choice, agreed and swore the oath along with the other Olympians. The Heroes Of Olympushttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=8Edit The Lost Herohttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=9Edit In a combination of paranoia, stupidity, anger at Percy for refusing his offer to become a god, and fear of the rising giants, Zeus closed off Olympus and recalled all gods there. Hephaestus tells his son, Leo, that Hermes, the messenger for the gods, is sitting on his throne bored. He also forbade contact with demigods and mortals, believing this was awakening the giants. However, Aphrodite, Hera, Artemis and Hephaestus, are known gods to go against this edict. It was also revealed he had a Roman son, Jason, who is the brother of Thalia. Aphrodite and Hephaestus believe Zeus is merely acting out of wounded pride and stubbornness. Hera admits to having great difficulty at trying to guess Zeus's motivations for anything, but thinks his actions are bordering on paranoia. But it might have been Khione whispering in his ear. Including Artemis, the four gods have to work behind his back to avoid getting caught. Despite this, Zeus indirectly aids the demigods several times on their quest, such as answering his son's prayer for aid against Enceladus. Personalityhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=10Edit Zeus is, as the King of the Gods, very proud and commanding. He demands respect and precedence from mortals and the other gods, and was angered when Percy chose to bow to his father Poseidon before Zeus himself. Although he is a capable leader, and the enforcer of justice and law, Zeus does not provide the best moral example. He is at times extremely paranoid, as well as self-centered and easily insulted. Most notably, Zeus is extremely lustful, perhaps moreso than any other Olympian. His rampant unfaithfulness to his wife Hera is very notable in myth, and often places his mistresses and even his own children in dangerous situations all in attempt to hide his affairs. If he thinks someone is plotting against him or has insulted him he can be very unforgiving. At times he allows his negative traits to override his better judgements. His decisions are not always based on justice, but rather his personal whims and what he sees as best for himself. Zeus is also in some ways lustful for power evident in his title as King of the Gods and fear of his own brothers betraying him. He also has very strong distrust for Poseidon instantly blaming him despite no evidence and all facts pointing to the contrary, even threatening civil war. He apparently has a flair for dramatic exits and is a quite a big show-off which Poseidon pointed out to Percy, saying "he would have done well as the god of theatre." In addition, Zeus has a certain focus on his own superiority, something he displays both in myths and the series written by Rick Riordan. Despite his negative flaws, Zeus does care for his children such as his daughter, Thalia, and his son, Jason. InThe Lost Hero, it is inferred by Jason that Zeus deeply loves his children, but cannot show as much love as the other gods do, as since he is the leader, he has to show an example, and it cannot seem that he is merely choosing favorites. Being often viewed as a source of order and justice, Zeus maintains control over the other gods by preventing their feuds from getting out of hand. He ensures the overall order of the world by handing down and enforcing justice, even if his actions sometimes contradicts it. Appearancehttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=11Edit http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/1/1d/ZeusGN.jpgZeus in the Graphic NovelAdded by Steamygoreng Zeus is a god with long black hair around his shoulders, a beard mixed with marbled grey and black like a storm cloud, rainy grey eyes and a handsome, proud, and grim face. He wears normally a dark blue pinstriped suit, and gives off the aura of ozone. His son, Jason described a statue of Zeus in his cabinas an angry-looking hippie. Jupiterhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=12Edit Zeus can change his appearance and turn into his Roman counterpart, Jupiter. As Jupiter, he becomes more disciplined, warlike, and militaristic. Thaliadescribed Jupiter as more fatherly, mature, and sterner than his Greek form. Assuming the Roman gods are not bound by the same oaths as their Greek aspects, Jupiter could have more children at the Roman Camp Half-Blood in San Francisco. The Greeks envisioned Zeus as a powerful and proud being while the Romans envisioned Jupiter as a more formal and stoic version of Zeus. Powershttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=13Edit Zeus is a powerful god, controlling the domain of the sky. Zeus has the power to control, create, and summon any type of weather, electricity, thunder, lighthning, air waves, air stuctures, tornadoes, clouds, storms, and hurricanes. When he is angry, thunder can be heard rumbling in the sky, but when he's calm there is beautiful weather. Symbol of Powerhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=14Edit http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/f/f2/Zeus%27_lightning.pngThe Master Bolt.Added by HoneiVladmir Zeus wields the Master Bolt which is believed to be the most powerful weapon ever created by the Cyclopes. It has been stated to be the weapon that cast Kronos from his throne and sheer off the top of Mount Etna. All other thunderbolts made for Zeus use the same mold and design as his bolt. Chiron stated it makes hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers. When the target is hit, it will normally vaporize instantly with the only known exception being Typhon. Attributeshttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=15Edit Zeus' attributes are the Eagle, the Thunderbolt and the Scepter. He is mostly seen sitting on his throne with his Scepter and his Eagle or he standing, carrying his thunderbolt. Familyhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=16Edit Immortal children http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=17Edit Demigod Childrenhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=18Edit http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/8/8b/JasonHOO.jpgJason Grace, demigod son of ZeusAdded by SK-III Film http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=19Edit The Lightning Thiefhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=20Edit http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/d/dc/Sean_Bean_as_Zeus-1.pngZeusAdded by SayuriDarlingZeus is played by Sean Bean. He is similar to his character in the Lightning Thief. After his Master Bolt is stolen, he turns to Poseidon claiming that hisson must have stolen it. He also is very stubborn and spends much of the movie threatening to wage war against his brother, even against the advice ofAthena. Even after Percy returns the bolt to Zeus, he still becomes angered when he learns that it wasn't Percy who stole the bolt and was actually Luke, meaning he was wrong. The main difference is that he doesn't wear a suit like in his official picture from the book, but wears Greek armor like the other gods. Triviahttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeus&action=edit&section=21Edit *Jupiter, the fifth planet from the Sun and the largest in the Solar System, is named after Zeus's Roman counterpart. **Jupiter is also the biggest planet, which could relate to Jupiter being the most important of the Roman gods. *Both parents of his brothers' children after WW2, Sally Jackson and Maria Di Angelo, died or lost loved ones to lightning. It is unknown if this is random or planned. *USS Zeus(ARB-4) was was one of the Aristaeus-class battle damage repair ship built for the U.S navy duringWorld War II, might have been created by his children.